Petit poisson deviendra grand
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Après un départ mouvementé du à une énième pitrerie de Luffy, l'équipage du chapeau de paille est à cours de nourriture. Une pêche surprenante pourra peut-être les aider.../Fic' abandonnée pour démotivation et temps qui manque !\
1. Chapter 1

_******Voici ma première fiction (terminée mais seulement dans ma tête) sur One Piece. La période n'est pas définie mais Francky et Brooke ne sont pas encore dans l'équipage. Je souhaite que vous preniez du plaisir à la lire et peut-être laisserez vous un review ?_

_Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ! (snif)****** Ils sont à Eiichiro Oda.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Une partie de pêche.**

L'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille était en mer depuis plus de deux semaines et un manque cruel de provisions se faisait sentir. Ayant rencontré quelques problèmes lors de leur dernière escale, ils n'eurent pas le temps, de remplir leurs soutes. Même les quelques poissons pêchés par Luffy et Usopp, ainsi que le talent de Sanji à rendre cette nourriture riche ne suffisaient plus aux rations de l'équipage entier. Le log pose de Nami indiquait depuis plusieurs jours une île en direction du sud. Tous étaient impatients d'y parvenir et de combler leur besoin de nourriture.

Un après-midi, Luffy pêchait sur le bord du navire tandis que Nami et Usopp tentaient d'évaluer différentes données marines. Soudain, Luffy s'écria :

**« J'en ai un ! C'est un énorme poisson ! »**

Tous accoururent (hormis Zoro qui devait sûrement dormir) afin de découvrir le butin de leur capitaine. Sauf qu'au lieu du poisson géant annoncé se trouvait une jeune femme, suffocant sur le pont, encore attachée par l'hameçon de Luffy. Ses longs cheveux rouge sombre étaient collés à sa peau, pâle et trempée.

**« Drôle de poisson, comment Usopp »**

Le « poisson » se releva tant bien que mal. Ses yeux étaient vraiment sombres, ce qui laissait difficilement savoir qu'ils étaient bleus.

**« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Ça vous prends souvent de pêcher des gens ?**

Luffy, déçu, geignit :

**_Mais tu ne te manges pas alors ? **

**_ Mais bien sûr que non idiot ! lui cria-t-elle, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage.**

Nami, intriguée par la jeune femme lui demanda :

**_ Dis moi, que faisais-tu là ? L'océan est rarement un lieu de baignade ! **

Retrouvant son calme, celle-ci se tourna vers la navigatrice :

**_ Je pêchais. Je viens d'une île appelée ShellIsland. On y cultive toutes sortes de perles rares et de coraux. **

**_ Ah bon ? Et où se trouve-t-elle ?**

La jeune femme pointa du doigt une légère brume à l'horizon, presque imperceptible.

**_ Elle se trouve à environ deux kilomètres d'ici.**

Ce fut au tour de Robin d'intervenir.

**_ Et tu en es venue à la nage ? Tu dois être excellente nageuse.**

**_C'est vrai ça ! Mais quelle est donc ta tenue ? ajouta Usopp.**

La jeune femme portait un maillot de bain coloré, une ceinture en cuir à laquelle pendaient divers objets curieux, une paire de palmes courtes ainsi que des lunettes de plongée autour du cou. Des gants noirs couvraient ses mains. Elle portait quelques bracelets fins aux poignets et chevilles ainsi qu'un petit sac sur ses épaules.

**_C'est juste ma tenue pour la plongée.**

Sanji s'avança :

**_ Dis donc vous autres, vous pourriez au moins lui demander son nom avant de lui poser autant de questions. Elle vient de se faire pêcher tout de même !**

**_C'est vrai ça, confirma Luffy. Comment tu t'appelles dis ?**

**_ Mon nom est Shina. Et toi, s'adressa-t-elle à Luffy. **

Celui-ci sauta du bastingage et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec un grand sourire.

**_ Moi c'est Luffy et voici mes compagnons !**

**_ Enchantée ! Compagnons dis-tu ? **

Son ton semblait s'être durcit.

**_ Oui, nous sommes des pirates ! S'exclama Usopp, fier.**

Shina parut décontenancée et un éclair de méfiance traversa ses pupilles, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à Nami.

**_ Nous sommes l'équipage des Mugiwara, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, continua Usopp, qui n'avait rien remarqué.**

Alors qu'il étalait les vertus du courageux pirate qu'il était, l'attention de Shina fut détournée par des bruits de pas venant de sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers l'origine du bruit, elle fut prise d'un fard, non dû à la personne qui descendait, mais au fait que c'était une situation peu commune pour elle.

**_ Zoroo ! Brailla Luffy**

Zoro descendait du pont supérieur, torse nu, ayant terminé sa sempiternelle séance d'entraînement.

**_ Tiens ? Qui c'est ?**

**_ Tu aurais pu descendre plus tôt ! Shina s'est faite pêcher par Luffy, grogna Sanji au bretteur.**

**_ Toi le cuistot, je t'ai pas sonnée ! Pêchée ? Elle en se manga pas pourtant…**

**_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux à vouloir manger des gens ?**

Robien rit discrètement de cette nouvelle arrivante bien agitée.

**_ Bon, tant pis ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ici ? Questionna Zoro.**

**_ Pour une fois, Zoro a raison, dit Nami. **

**_ Pour une fois ?, se vexa-t-il.**

**_ Je me demandais, l'ignora Nami, serais-tu d'accord que nous accostions sur ton île ? Juste le temps de refaire nos provisions. Nous ne resterions pas longtemps, et le log pose indique sa direction depuis des jours. Seulement si il n y pas de problèmes.**

Shina sourit.

**_ Si vous devez vous inquiétez d'une réaction, ce serait plus celle des habitants du village, Coral, que la mienne. Je vous accueillerai volontiers chez moi, j'habite le long de la côte, loin de Coral.**

Luffy rit bruyamment, sa manière à lui s'exprimer sa joie, et se mit à danser avec Usopp et Chopper, les autres se contentant de la remercier plus…civilement. Robin s'approcha de Shina, au milieu de l'animation.

**_ Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de ton île, ShellIsland. N'est-ce pas l'île d'où sont issus nombre de bijoux du One Piece ? **

**Tout le monde, coupé dans leur élan par cette révélation, écouta attentivement la réponse de Shina.**

**_ Si, vous avez raison. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce propos. Il paraîtrait que le seigneur des pirates, Gold D. Roger aurait accosté sur notre île, et aurait demandé à ce qu'on lui fabrique de magnifiques bijoux, qu'il aurait généreusement récompensé les habitants et qu'il serait repartit. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils appartiendraient au One Piece. Cela remonte à bien avant ma naissance.**

**_ Reste à savoir si c'est vrai, objecta Nami, plus qu'intéressée. (Mais qui la blâmerait ?)**

Shina haussa les épaules et détacha une minuscule bourse de sa ceinture, en tira les ficelles, et en fit glisser son contenu dans le creux de sa main, gantée. Des petites perles irisées s'entrechoquaient en un tintement léger.

**_ On n'en sait rien. Vous voyez, expliqua-t-elle en les faisant remuer. Ces perles se trouvent dans les récifs autour de l'île mais elles ne dépassent que rarement cette taille. Or, on raconte que celles du One Piece seraient environ six fois plus grosses. Pourtant depuis que j'étudie les récifs de l'île, jamais il n'a été de telles tailles de perles.**

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la demi-douzaine de perles nacrées et opalines tout en écoutant les explications de Shina.

**_ Elles sont magnifiques, déclara Chopper.**

**_Celles-là, je les ai pêchées aujourd'hui. Une fois arrivés sur l'île, les perles traitées sont encore plus belles.**

**_ J'ai hâte d'arriver sur cette île-perle !, s'écria Luffy, comme à chaque fois qu'une aventure s'offrait à lui.**

**_ En attendant, quelqu'un veut-il quelque chose à boire ? Proposa Sanji, n'ayant abandonné sa courtoisie.**

Usopp, Nami ainsi que le reste de l'équipage approuvèrent. Robin, devant Shina qui hésitait à les suivre, lui dit gentiment qu'elle était la bienvenue et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire du comportement quelque peu expansif de ses compagnons.

**_ Merci beaucoup. Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ?**

**_ Mon nom est Nico Robin.**

**_ Enchantée mademoiselle Robin.**

Elle sourit, ce que lui rendit Robin, chose rare.

**_ Je t'en prie, appelle moi Robin, tout simplement…**

**_ Bien…Robin.**

Et toutes deux rejoignirent les autres dans la place principale, déjà attablés.

* * *

*****Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! La suite viendra...si vous le voulez bien !*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je remercie mon ordi pour ne pas avoir laché en cours de route (et Dieu sait combien c'est rare !)*******  
**

_Zoro et Robin : Merci pour ton message. Il me semble que ce sera pourtant cette direction qu'elle va prendre mais pas trop fleur bleue ! Je suis d'accord quand à ton opinion du couple ! **  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Les secrets de ShellIsland**

Peu de temps après, on pouvait apercevoir entièrement l'île. C'était une sorte de plaine recouverte d'une luxuriante et dense verdure qui obstruait toute la vue des terres. Une sorte de minuscule montagne surplombait cette végétation. C'était étrange car sa surface miroitait totalement et on aurait dit que les reflets qui y luisaient étaient ceux de l'océan qui l'entourait.

**_ WAAAH ! Géaaaant ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Luffy et Chopper. **

Les compagnons s'approchèrent du rebord.

**_ Mais…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, demanda Nami, stupéfaite par la montagne-océan.**

**_ C'est vrai ça. On dirait la mer, ajouta Zoro.**

Shina s'approcha elle aussi.

**_ C'est principalement dû à sa composition. Des milliers de petits coquillages, de la poussière de perles fossilisées dans la roche depuis des milliers d'années. A l'origine, l'île était un fond marin, puis, le sol s'est soulevé en raison des plaques sous-marines. Sa roche joue donc un rôle de miroir, si l'on peut le qualifier ainsi. C'est spécifique à notre île. **

**_WAAAA ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'autre sur cette île ! s'écria Luffy, son ton étant clair su son désir d'aventure.  
**

Sanji lui attrapa la joue et tira fermement.

**_N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas venus visiter mais seulement refaire nos provisions. Cela serait appréciable si CETTE FOIS-CI tu pouvais éviter de te fourrer dans un pétrin en te perdant avec l'autre algue dans la forêt.**

L' « algue » en question ne sembla pas être satisfaite de cette nomination trop souvent revenue à son goût.

**_ Je peux savoir ce que t'as le cuistot ? **

**_ Quoi ! Tu as autant le sens de l'orientation qu'un pépin de pomme !**

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard plein de tension.

**_ Si tu continues c'est toi qui va avoir des pépins, grogna Zoro.**

**_ Comme si tu avais la force de me battre marimo !**

**_ Gné ? Répète un peu sale pervers !**

Sanji inspira et se colla au plus près du visage du bretteur.

**_MA-RI-MO !**

Et ils commencèrent à échanger les coups.

De leur côté, les autres Mugiwara écoutaient Shina qui se révélait très instruite, au plaisir de Nami et Robin.

**_...ShellIsland regorge de richesses…trop peut-être…**

**_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea Usopp.**

Shina baisa le regard et ce fut Robin qui répondit à sa place.

**_ Une telle source de richesses attire forcément les convoitises des gens de cet océan….**

**_ Oh ! Je vois ce sont …**

**_ Les pirates, le coupa Shina, un peu brusquement. Oui.**

Son visage s'était assombri. Puis, se rendant compte de ses propos, se reprit.

**_ Mais ce n'est rien ! Les ennuis sont rares et le plus souvent de moindre importance. Ce qui prouve bien que vous n'êtes pas tous pareils ! ajouta-t-elle, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.**

Comprenant bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit dans le but de les offenser, Nami lui rendit son sourire.

**_ Tu as raison. J'en sais quelque chose.**

**_ Et puis, intervint Sanji, que pourrait-on faire à une femme aussi belle que Shina-chaaan ! **

**_ Heu….si vous le dites, hésita Shina, perdu dans l'attitude du cuisinier.**

**_ Il est vraiment atteint celui-là…..dit Zoro pour lui-même.**

**_ Répète un peu ?**

Et la dispute reprit entre les deux hommes.

Shina se tourna alors vers Luffy car ils approchaient de l'île.

**_ Je devrais aller prévenir les villageois de notre arrivée, afin qu'il n y aie pas de malentendus. Vous devriez rester au large le temps que je revienne. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**_ Tu es sûre, demanda Luffy, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis non ?**

**_ Je préfère prévoir au cas-où. Je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils sont pour la plupart opposés à l'accostage d'un navire pirate.**

**_ Ca se comprends, acquiesça Chopper.**

**_ Si tu veux après tout ! Mais comment vas-tu y aller ?**

Shina s'avança vers le bastingage.

**_A la nage bien sûr ! Je ne serais pas trop longue.**

**_ Fais attention hein ?**

**_ Pas de soucis, promis Shina en grimpant sur la rambarde.**

Et sous les yeux surpris, elle exécuta un plongeon et réapparut bien loin de son point d'impact. Luffy, Zoro et Chopper avaient décidé d'aller piller le frigo, suivis de près par Sanji qui désirais garder les quelques maigres plats qui subsistaient à l'intérieur et qu'il réservait à Nami et Robin. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait Usopp déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

**_ Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de pas normal ici…..**

**_ Anormal, je ne sais pas mais cette fille nous cache quelque chose, concéda Nami.**

**_ Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? constata Robin. **

**_ Lorsqu'elle a parlé de pirates, elle avait l'air fermée.**

**_ Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne sait pas encore tout de cette île…murmura Nami, en reportant son regard sur la nageuse.**

A peine essoufflée, Shina parvint au rivage de ShellIsland. Assise sur un morceau de bois mort, elle sortit de son sac une paire de bottes qu'elle enfila avant de s'élancer à travers la dense végétation qui bordait la plage.

_« Peut-être que cette fois, je pourrais savoir…pensa-t-elle. Mais comment cette femme, Robin, peut-elle être au courant à propos de l'histoire du One Piece ? Est-ce ainsi, sur la route de tous les périls ? Tout le monde sait tout ? »_

Elle courait le plus vite possible avant que quelque habitant ne prête attention à cette tâcha au large. Pendant la course, elle dépassait les arbres et plantes exotiques qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ses connaissances du monde extérieur étaient limitées, mais quoi qui puisse concerner cette île n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Elle arriva enfin au village de Coral, quelque peu haletante. Ignorant les quelques habitants qui passaient le long des rares boutiques, elle se dirigea vers la mairie. Ce n'était qu'une simple bâtisse en bois qui aurait pu passer pour une habitation, si la bannière portant le symbole de ShellIsland n'avait pas été déployée sur sa façade. Depuis toute petite, la seule personne qui ait eu un minimum de compassion était le maire et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus rester dans l'ignorance. Le symbole représentait une perle entourée de deux coraux, les seuls revenus conséquents de l'île.

_« Enfin, pour ce qu'il reste de clients, maugréa Shina intérieurement. »_

Elle gravit les trois marches du perron en bois, poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers celle du fond, plus petite et portant une affichette indiquant le nom du maire. Elle frappa quatre coups, tendue.

**« Oui ? Tonna une voix étouffée.**

**_ C'est moi, Shina Kyosuke.**

**_ Ah ! ****Entre Shina !**

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face au bureau du maire. Celui-ci, assit juste derrière regardait l'arrivante avec un gentil sourire. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, grisonnant et deux yeux fatigués de porter du regard ce village qui s'essoufflait.

**_ Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens ici ! Que veux-tu ?**

**_ Eh bien, voilà : quand je pêchais tout à l'heure, je me suis faite…pêchée à mon tour par…**

Elle hésita à prononcer ce mot.

**_...par des pirates, acheva-t-elle.**

**_ Des pirates ? **

La réaction du maire ne s'était pas fait attendre. Ses yeux se firent bien moins accueillants.

**_ Oui…Mais ils ne sont pas comme ceux qui débarquent habituellement ! S'empressa d'ajouter Shina, qui voulait éviter que le maire ne coupe court à la conversation avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa demande. Leurs réserves sont vides. Une des femmes de cet équipage m'a informé que leur log pose indiquait notre île depuis deux jours. Une autre, appelée Robin, connaît cette histoire à propose des bijoux du One Piece.**

Le maire, bien qu'attentif à ses paroles, resta pourtant dur et froid lorsqu'il adressa la parole à Shina.

**_ Et tu voulais venir me demander de les laisser accoster sur ShellIsland ? Tu n'y penses pas ? Dis-moi Shina ! Toi-même, tu sais à quel point les pirates sont tous les mêmes ! Sans le moindre scrupule à venir piller les richesses des autres ! Ce sont des gens cruels, menteurs. As-tu vu leurs soutes de tes propres yeux ? Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elles ne sont pas remplies d'un précédent pillage ? **

Shina avait l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant devant le sermon du maire. Elle avait 20 ans mais il l'avait aidée depuis…depuis…

**_ Ce sont tous les mêmes…comme ton père Shina…**

Ces dernières paroles achevèrent Shina de tenter d'obtenir conciliation de la part du maire. Elle l'avait deviné au plus profond d'elle-même bien avant d'avoir monté les marches du bâtiment. Tout le village le savait : les pirates ne seraient jamais les bienvenus ici. Pourtant, le sentiment qui dominait ses pensées était la colère : comment osait-il parler de son père alors qu'il n'était même pas….Le cœur plein de rage elle quitta précipitamment la mairie, se remit à courir vers la mer. Elle avait prit sa décision et savait qu'elle prenait des risques. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cette fois, ce serait différent. De nouveau sur le sable après une longue course, elle remit ses bottes dans son sac et se jeta dans l'eau la tête la première, sans même mettre ses palmes.

_« Mon père n'était pas ce genre de gens que les habitants de l'île haïssent, se persuada Shina »_ Pas plus que ceux vers lesquels elle nageait rapidement. Pour la première fois, Shina venait d'accorder sa confiance à des pirates.

* * *

*****La suite pour bientôt !*****


	3. Chapter 3

_*****La suite est arrivée ! YOHOHOHOOO ! Bonne lecture à vous ! Je m'excuse ce sera long et ennuyeux !*******  
**_

_Who Think Fast : Merci du message ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce qui suivra !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :****Nouvelles connaissances**

**« La voilà qui revient, annonça Chopper. Elle a été rapide ! »**

Zoro ouvrit un œil, adossé au bastingage opposé à celui de Chopper, puis se rendormit. Usopp et Luffy arrivèrent, suivis de Sanji.

**_AAAAH ! Shina-chan ! Elle nage comme une sirène….**

Shina arriva près de la coque et le va les yeux vers ceux qui l'observaient d'en haut.

**_ Alors ? Tu montes ? l'interrogea Luffy.**

**_ Bien sûr ! Et comment ? rétorqua-t-elle, stupéfiée par la simplicité du capitaine. **

**_ …Je ne sais pas….**

**_ Comment ça tu ne sais paaas ? **

Usopp interrompit Luffy dans sa réflexion peu fructueuse et lui proposa de la remonter en la tirant jusqu'en haut. S'il ne touchait pas l'eau il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

**_ Mais tu as raison ! Shina !**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Attrape ma main !**

**_ Quoi ?**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette demande plus qu'étrange que Luffy étendit son bras jusqu'à elle.

**_ Ehhhhhh ? Qu…qu'est ce que… ?**

**_ Attrape ma main vite !**

Shina surmonta sa stupéfaction et saisit la main qu'on lui tendait. Luffy la tira de l'eau. Elle remonta vite, un peu trop d'ailleurs car, en raison de l'effet ressort, elle passa par-dessus le rebord et alla percuter Zoro, et Luffy avec elle.

**_ Shina ! s'exclama Chopper qui s'inquiétait plus de l'état de la femme, que de Luffy qui était en caoutchouc.**

**_ Wahaha ! C'est chouette !, rit Luffy, que rien ne semblait perturber.**

**_ Parle pour toi ! On n'est pas en caoutchouc nous ! Vociféra Zoro, qui avait peu apprécié le réveil. Euh…**

Il remarqua le corps de Shina sur ses genoux. Le fait qu'elle soit en maillot de bain et trempée ne le réjouis pas d'avantage.

**_ Hé ! Désolé, ça va ? … …Hé ho ?**

Il la remua par l'épaule mais comprit qu'elle était totalement groggy.

**_ Elle est dans les pommes.**

**_ Oups ! J'y suis p't'être allé un peu fort, remarqua Luffy.**

Il aida Zoro à l'écarter de lui, toujours inconsciente. Luffy la saisit par les épaules et se mit à a secouer comme un prunier.

**_ Eh ho ! Shina ! Réveilles-toi ! **

**_ Ca ne va pas non ! S'offusqua Sanji qui lui asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne. On ne secoue pas une femme ainsi ! **

**_ Tsss…c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va revenir à elle, affirma Zoro.**

Il s'approcha à son tour, se pencha sur elle, s'approcha de son visage…et lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue. Zoro fut frappé à son tour.

**_ Ote tes sales pattes de Shina-chan ! **

**_ La ferme sourcil roulé !**

Tandis que Zoro et Sanji se disputaient de nouveau Luffy se pencha au dessus du visage de Shina. Chopper sortit des cabines avec une éponge humide qu'il posa sur le front de celle-ci. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Luffy juste collé au sien.

**_ Heeee !**

A ces cris, Nami et Robin sortirent des cabines.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'enquit Nami.**

**_ Luffy a remonté Shina à bord mais elle est passée par-dessus et a percuté Zoro, l'informa Usopp. Elle était dans les pommes et vient de se réveiller.**

**_ Mais pourquoi elle crie ?**

Shina se redressa et recula vivement, collée à la barrière en pointant Luffy du doigt. Celui-ci affichait un air étonné et un sourire innocent.

**_ Toi ! Ton….ton bras…il !**

**_ Ah ça ? J'ai mangé le fruit du Gom gom quand j'étais petit. Depuis je suis un homme-élastique. Plutôt chouette non ? Par contre je ne peux plus nager.**

Devant la décontraction du jeune homme, elle sembla se détendre et appréhender la situation insolite qui s'offrait à elle.

Il se redressa et lui tendit à nouveau la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça arrive souvent. Heureusement que t'étais là Zoro ! Sinon on serait tombés à l'eau.**

L'intéressé protesta, disant qu'il aurait sûrement préféré ça au réveil qu'il avait subit. Shina s'approcha et le salua avec respect.

**_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé Zoro-San.**

**_ Hu ? Laisse tomber.**

Et il s'en alla en direction du pont supérieur pour terminer sa sieste. La jeune femme parût surprise de cette réaction et interrogea Nami du regard.

**_ Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, il est souvent comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un malpoli de toute façon.**

Robin s'avança.

**_ Tu es donc revenue de chez toi ? Que disent les habitants de notre venue ?**

**_ Eh bien…le maire est totalement opposé à votre venue, tout comme la plupart des habitants sûrement…mais vous savez, ce n'et pas vraiment surprenant. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en courbant la tête.**

**_ ?**

**_C'est assez long à expliquer et je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer.**

**_ Allons en discuter à l'intérieur si tu veux, proposa Robin.**

**_ Je veux bien oui.**

Ils s'assirent sur la grande table et Sanji apporta six chopes de bières qu'il posa sur la table. Nami fut la première à oser relancer la discussion.

_ Tu parlais donc des habitants de ton ville ?

**_ Oui. Cela remonte à longtemps maintenant. Je n'étais pas encore née que ma mère tenait la plus grande boutique de perles et coraux de la ville. Un jour qu'elle était partie relever les perles en mer, elle s'était trop éloignée de la côte. Le commerce allait mal et elle voulait sûrement trouver de plus belles perles, qui ne se trouvent que loin de la plage. Sauf qu'à ce moment, des pirates sont arrivés aux abords de ShellIsland et on capturé ma mère. Ayant compris que c'était une des habitantes, ils voulurent la garder comme monnaie d'échange. Leur navire était loin et les habitants ne pouvaient pas le voir et donc porter secours à ma mère.**

Ses doigts serraient la chope et son regard était perdu dans les reflets ambrés de la boisson.

**_ A bord, reprit Shina, il y avait une des membres de l'équipage qui avait eu de la peine pour elle car lui aussi avait été enlevé de son village natal par ces pirates. Il s'appelait Gersh.**

**_ Quel drôle de nom, l'interrompis Luffy.**

Nami lui couvrit la bouche de sa main, lui faisant comprendre de se taire.

**_ Gersh…repris une nouvelle fois Shina. Je sais qu'il était tombé amoureux de ma mère et l'a aidé à s'échapper. Le soir même de sa capture, quand tout le monde dormait, il l'a détachée et lui a rendu son matériel de plongée. Il était en train de la faire passer par-dessus bord quand un des membres de l'équipage l'a aperçu et il s'est fait attraper par les autres. Ma mère, elle, a réussit à leur échapper. Une fois de retour en ville, elle fut accueillie par les quelques habitants encore debout à cette heure et elle leur raconta son histoire ainsi que l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. Tous étaient heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie vivante mais ne béatifiaient pas pour autant son sauveur : « Il reste un pirate » disaient-ils.**

**_ Quelle ingratitude, s'indigna Usopp.**

**_ Oui. Je suis bien étonné d'une telle réaction, ajouta Sanji.**

**_ Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! S'énerva Nami.**

Une fois le calme revenu, Shina poursuivit son histoire.

**_ Un matin, alors qu'elle partait vers Coral, ma mère remarqua quelque chose sur le sable, car notre maison est située juste en hauteur au bord de la côte. C'était un corps. Elle était allée vers ce corps quand elle reconnu l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait deux jours. Etendu sur le ventre, elle pouvait voir que son dos était recouvert de plaies profondes mises à sang par le sel de l'océan. Son visage tuméfié était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là.**

**Shina s'interrompis afin de boire quelques gorgées de ce qu'elle fixait depuis le début de son récit. Aucun ne parlait.**

**_ Elle décida de le ramener à la maison. Ma mère, sûrement pour rembourser la dette qu'elle avait envers lui, soigna ce pirate du mieux qu'elle pu. Dans l'après-midi, Gersh avait repris conscience et il ne cessait de la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand ma mère lui a demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui répondit que son équipage l'avait abandonné en mer après l'avoir puni de sa trahison. Le navire avait donc quitté la baie. Le problème, c'est que les bruits vont vite sur l'île, d'une manière ou d'une autre tout le monde est au courant de tout, même quand on vit loin de Coral. De ce fait, tout le monde fut bientôt au courant que ma mère abritait un pirate chez elle. Peu importait que ce fut celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, les gens restèrent hostiles à cet homme et bien vite le devinrent avec ma mère. La plupart des habitants ne venaient plus à son commerce, ne lui adressaient plus la parole si ce n'était pour lui faire injure. Ma mère les ignorait et continuait d'aller vendre ses trouvailles. Gersh, lui reprenait des forces de jour en jour, ce qui rendait le sourire à ma mère. Vous comprendrez aisément la suite. Elle est à son tour tombée amoureuse de lui et quelques mois plus tard elle était enceinte.**

**_ De toi je suppose, dit Robin.**

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête.

**_ Effectivement. Cela condamna définitivement ma mère au vu des habitants de Coral. Certains avaient tenté de** **compatir jusque là car c'était tout compte fait une chose assez logique que de vouloir remercier son bienfaiteur, mais avoir un enfant c'était aller trop loin.**

**_ J'imagine que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de regagner l'estime de tout un village, ajouta Sanji.**

**_ Après ma naissance, mon…père, Gersh, et ma mère ne vivaient plus que de la pêche car le commerce ne rapportait plus rien. Tout allait un peu mieux au fur et à mesure des années qui suivirent. Les gens avaient oublié leur lynchage, mais son commerce n'avait rien repris, si ce n'est que quelques clients des moins rancuniers et plus proches.**

Comme Shina ne parlait plus, Luffy demanda :

**_ Et c'est tout ?**

**_ Je…les…**

**_ Quoi ?**

Shina respira une longue bouffée d'air et but quelques gorgées.

**_ L'ancien équipage de mon père est revenu.**

Tous sursautèrent.

**_ Hein ? s'écria Sanji**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ J'avais neuf ans à l'époque. Je jouais sur la plage quand j'ai vu un navire qui approchait à grande vitesse. Je suis allée prévenir mes parents. Ma mère en laissa tomber la tasse qu'elle tenait. Tous les trois, nous sommes retournés sur la plage mais ils avaient déjà débarqué. Leur capitaine expliqua qu'il y a un peu plus de neuf ans, il n'avait pas réussit à s'emparer des trésors de cette île et qu'il comptait bien le faire maintenant. Sans m'en rendre compte, l'un des pirates s'était approché de moi et m'a attrapé. Ils demandèrent qu'on leu donne tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette île ou ils me tueraient sans hésiter. Mon père, qui ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné après toutes ces années, profita d'un moment d'inattention pour frapper mon gardien et me libérer comme il l'avait fait pour ma mère. Je rejoignis ma mère. Cette fois aussi il fut pris par le surnombre. Ma mère ne pouvait rien faire, un pistolet sur la tempe. Ayant décidé de le punir à nouveau, ils lui arrachèrent sa chemise, laissant découvrir les précédentes cicatrices blanchâtres sur sa peau mate. « Tu n'as toujours pas compris Gersh » lui avait dit le capitaine qui sortit un grand fouet en cuir. Et sous nos yeux, il se mit à le lacérer son dos, creusant de nouveaux sillons sanguinolents sur les vieilles blessures. Il hurlait de douleur et ma mère me serrait si fort que ses ongles me rentraient dans la peau de mes mains. Elle les suppliait d'arrêter, qu'elle leur donnerait tout ce qu'ils voudraient. »**

Les doigts de Shina étaient blancs tellement la pression sur l'anse de sa chope était forte. Blême et les lèvres tremblantes, son visage se crispait au fur et à mesure des évènements.

**_ Ils ont continué. Une fois que ces fils de pute en eurent finit avec mon père, ils demandèrent à ma mère de me laisser les approcher. Avec autant de haine qu'il était possible d'éprouver, elle les fusilla du regard. Je me rapprochais lentement, frêle, vers mes bourreaux. Le capitaine me prit la main et me dit : « Tu es très mignonne tu sais ? Dommage que ton papa soit aussi désobéissant. Tu vois ce qui lui est arrivé, dit-il en désignant le corps étendu et sanguinolent étendu à peine à 1 mètre. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive la même chose à ta maman dis ? _ Non. _ Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse un petit souvenir de moi ? _... Ma mère avait compris plus vite que moi de ce dont il s'agissait, c'est pour ça que je n'eus pas le temps d'étouffer mon « non ». _ Très bien…Tenez-là bien vous autres ! Ma mère hurlait et implorait, le visage inondé de larmes et les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Je me suis retrouvée torse nue devant ce salaud, un couteau dans sa main. Il s'agenouilla et me dit d'un ton qui se voulait faussement prévenant : « Ça va piquer un peu… » Et là il…il…AAAAAA !**

Shina cria et s'effondra au sol, en larmes.

**_ Shinaa ! S'exclamèrent les 5 compagnons**. Elle agrippait son haut, la poitrine soulevée par des sanglots irréguliers. Ses yeux fixaient droit devant elle, la tête au sol. Elle était loin de la cabine.

* * *

_*****Vous êtes parvenus au bout ! Félicitations !*****  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Et zou ! La suite ! Je m'excuse si certaines personnes pensent que ça traine en longueur, j'ai parfois des gros manque d'inspiration ce qui peut rendre un peu gnan gnan au final. Avec toutes mes excuses, bonne lecture ! ****_**  
**

_ T. Law : Je vais voir si on peut pas s'arranger pour qu'ils soient tous les deux mais dans ce cas j...IDEE ! Je viens de trouver comment les réunir ! Tu auras ton couple !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : **Bienvenue à la maison**

Quelques instants plus tard elle avait retrouvé son calme et sa respiration n'était coupée que par quelques hoquets nerveux.

**_ Si tu ne veux pas continuer tu n'es pas obligée Shina, lui dit Nami, choquée par sa réaction.**

**_ Non, je vais tout vous dire j'en ai assez de garder ça pour moi.**

Elle souffla un bon coup et reprit son récit là où elle l'avait arrêté.

**_ Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours sur le sable, allongée sur le dos. Ma mère sanglotait sur nos deux corps, le mien et celui de mon père, toujours inconscient. Quelques personnes de Coral étaient arrivées mais trop tard, et elles ne pouvaient que constater les dégâts. **

**On apprit à ma mère que sa maison avait été mise sans dessus dessous et que toutes les perles qui s'y trouvaient avaient étés dérobées. Ma mère s'en fichait bien maintenant. **

**Un mois après les faites, mon père nous quitta, annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise. Bien que ses blessures n'aient pas encore terminé de cicatriser complètement, il quitta la maison. Ce fut le coup de trop pour ma mère. Détruite par le chagrin, elle ne sortait plus, restant dans son lit toute la journée à fixer l'horizon par la fenêtre. **

**Elle mourut quelques mois après, son corps était devenue trop faible pour la porter. Quand à moi j'ai repris son commerce. »**

Les larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de Shina, ses mains tremblaient faiblement autour de la chope vide. Les cinq pirates l'observaient, elle qui venait de leur livrer toutes ses souffrances endurées.

Luffy se leva de table et dit d'un ton grave comme il lui arrivait dans les moments importants :

**_ Si ces villageois ont peur, c'est leur choix. Je n'irais pas sur cette île.**

**_ Luffy…souffla Nami.**

**_ Vous viendrez quand même, vous avez besoin de provisions vous savez très bien que vous ne tiendrez pas plus si vous vous privez de nourriture. N'est-ce pas Sanji ?**

Le cuisinier approuva d'un signe de tête.

**_ Ma maison se trouve loin de Coral, personne ne vous remarquera. Il y a une petite plage en contrebas. J'irais cherchez ce dont vous avez besoin. Si vous le désirez vous pourrez dormir sur place, la maison est assez grande pour tout le monde.**

**_ Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ceux de Coral, objecta Chopper. Tues vraiment sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? **

**_ C'est vrai, approuva Usopp. Tu as l'air d'avoir eu assez d'ennuis avec des pirates comme ça.**

Shina se leva à son tour et afficha un triste sourire.

**_ Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé accueillir des amis chez moi, je me fiche éperdument de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Eux qui n'ont même pas pu sauver ma famille.**

Son ton se voulait apaisé mais une pointe de rancœur soulevait encore son intonation.

**_ Ils nous laisseront tranquilles, et puis j'ai Trek pour me protéger.**

**_ Trek ?**

**_ Mon chien. Enfin…si on peut l'appeler chien.**

**_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? interrogea Luffy.**

**_ Oh vous verrez bien !**

Ils sortirent donc de la cabine.

**_ Mais où est Zoro, fit remarquer Chopper.**

**_ Sûrement en train de dormir, railla Sanji.**

A ce moment précis, Zoro descendit du pont supérieur en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**_ Qu'est ce que je disais…**

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes vous autres ? On dirait que vous avez croisé un mort ! Où on va ?**

**_ Shina nous a invités à venir chez elle, lui répondit Robin, ignorant sa précédente remarque.**

**_ Et qui va garder le navire, questionna-t-il en baillant.**

Nami haussa les épaules.

**_ Il n'a pas tord.**

**_ Je peux rester ici, proposa Usopp. En plus, je sens une crise de « je-ne-peux-pas-débarquer-sous-peine-de-mourir-violemment » arriver.**

Shina se tourna dans sa direction.

**_ Tu sais, normalement les habitants ne te feront rien. Pas de raison d'avoir peur.**

**_ Mais je n'ais pas peur ! Pas du tout ! Je suis le vaillant capitaine Usopp avec plus de 8000 hommes sous mes ordres ! C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux être prudent, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.**

**_ Bon, je ne vois pas de soucis alors, concéda-t-elle. Luffy-San ? **

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Il faudrait amener le navire sur l'autre plage, vous serez plus tranquilles.**

**_ Yosh !**

**_ Au fait Usopp-San ? Fais quand même attention : ils y a quelques animaux qui pourraient t'attaquer.**

**_ Oui ?...Que….QUOIIIII ?**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le bateau était amarré et tous, exceptés Usopp et Chopper, resté pour ses recherches, étaient sur la plage. Shina les guida à travers la forêt. Un chemin en terre serpentait à travers les arbres, puis montait. Une fois arrivés au bout du chemin, la maison apparaissait. Une longue bande de terre s'élevait au dessus de la mer.

La maison au milieu de cette bande était d'une blancheur immaculée. Une toiture en tuiles rouges recouvrait les murs en chaux rugueuse. Deux larges fenêtres éventraient la façade qui s'ouvrait sur l'horizon. Mais ce qui faisait la particularité de la maison, c'était la terrasse en plein milieu du toit, intégrée de plein pied. De ce fait, on y accédait par un escalier à l'intérieur de la maison. Au bout de la petite falaise s'alignaient de larges rondins de bois, disposés en cercle.

**_ Tu as une jolie maison, commenta Robin.**

**_ Merci, c'était celle de mes parents…**

Lorsque Shina poussa la porte d'entrée, une énorme masse sombre lui sauta dessus.

**_ Trek ! Doucement mon beau !**

Le chien était aussi gros qu'un loup, le pelage court d'un gris cendré et des pupilles d'un vert profond. Il léchait le visage de sa maîtresse, ignorant les cinq compagnons qui fixaient la bête. Sur son poitrail luisait une perle et deux grandes ailes d'oiseaux aux reflets ailes-de-corbeaux étaient repliées sur ses flancs.

**_ Trek ! S'il-te-plaît arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu nous empêche de rentrer !**

Le chien s'arrêta aussitôt et retourna à l'intérieur pour s'allonger sur un pouf qui traînait dans un coin.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? T'as un chien-oiseau ? S'exclama Luffy dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. **

Tous rentrèrent dans la salle, meublée d'une grande table, de sièges confortables et d'une jolie cuisine en carreaux blancs.

**_ J'ai trouvé Trek aux pieds de la montagne. Il est peu sociable avec les inconnus mais n'est pas méchant. Hein Trek ?**

Le chien aboya. Shina leur proposa de s'asseoir, elle partit ans la cuisine et en revint, un plateau surchargé par différents plats et boissons. Bien que par politesse et gratitude les 5 nakamas ne voulurent pas se jeter dessus, ils finirent par craquer et bientôt, le plateau fut de nouveau vide.

**_ Je suis désolée, je n'ai que ça ici. Je vais aller acheter de quoi manger en ville et pour votre voyage.**

**_ Tu es vraiment généreuse Shina. Pour quelqu'un ayant déjà eu affaire à des pirates, tu n'es pas particulièrement méfiante, fit remarquer Robin, posée. **

**_ C'est vrai que venant de ta part, c'est surprenant, ajouta Zoro.**

**_ Tous les pirates ne sont pas des anges mais certains sont sûrement plus gentils que ce qu'ils pourraient laisser penser, lui répondit Shina, en lui adressant un sourire.**

Elle s'excusa d'avance de les laisser ainsi.

**_ Je peux venir avec toi ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se fait de bon sur cette île, sollicita Sanji.**

**_ Bien sûr ! Trek ?**

**_ Waf ?**

**_ Sois sage et ne fais pas de mal à ces gens, ce sont nos invités. **

**_ Wouf ! **

**_ Ha ha ha !****! Un chien-pigeon ! Trop fooort ! S'extasiait Luffy ! **

Et ils partirent tous deux vers la ville. Zoro plaça alors cette remarque d'un air circonspect :

**_ J'ai rêvé où elle est partie en pleine forêt en maillot de bain….**

C'est alors que tout le monde regarda vers la porte grande ouverte.

En chemin, Sanji parla un peu de l'équipage : de son capitaine à l'optimisme indestructible, de Zoro le sabreur-marimo, des deux magnifiques nakama qu''i l'accompagnaient, de Chopper le médecin à la timidité renversante ainsi que d'Usopp, le tireur d'élite le plus menteur au monde. De son côté, Shina raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette île. Elle rayonnait et était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir parler avec de nouvelles personnes.

Au détour d'une pierre, ils tombèrent sur un serpent à deux queues, rouge et vert. Elle le mit en garde car c'était une espèce dont la moindre morsure donnait la mort à un homme en à peine trois minutes. Au marché, on lui demanda qui était ce jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, elle prétendait que c'était un voyageur passionné de cuisine qui désirait en savoir plus sur l'île.

Ils achetèrent différents poissons, des algues, certaines variétés de coraux ainsi que de l'alcool. Le trajet aller-retour avait bien duré une demi-heure en plus du temps des achats, ils étaient partis deux heures. Le soleil entamait vite sa descente vers l'océan qu'on pouvait admirer depuis la falaise.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent les bras chargés de leurs achats, Sanji et Shina virent que le reste du groupe s'était installé sur les rondins de la falaise. Shina n'en compta que trois.

**_ Où est passé l'autre idiot, demanda Sanji au groupe.**

**_ Je suppose qu'il dort encore, répondit Nami.**

**_ Ce n'est pas un problème qu'il dorme autant tu sais, rassura Robin devant l'expression ahurie de Shina.**

C'est alors qu'ils repensèrent à la tenue de Shina.

**_ Mais tu es allée en ville en maillot de bain ? **

**_Oh oui…ils ne sont pas surpris de me voir ainsi, il faut dire que la plupart des gens sont en tenue de plage ici. Sanji peut vous le confir...Sanji ? Sanji !**

Le cuisinier venait de s'effondrer dans une mare de sang, les yeux bondissant en cœur et un sourire béat sur le visage.

* * *

_*****Si vous êtes encore là merci beaucoup ! Je vais tenter de ne pas trop traîner à taper la suite.*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Vous revoici courageux lecteurs ? Décidément vous avez du cran ! Je vous offre ce petit chapitre en plus en me dépêchant de taper le prochain. *****_

_: Un grand merci ! Promis je tiendrais la barre et tu verras que tes voeux pourront se réaliser...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :****Ola ! Tavernier ! A boire pardi !**

Shina ne savait que faire pour cet homme qui se vidait de son sang par le nez et se tourna vers les autres.

**_ Sanji ! Il ne va pas bien ! **

Nami haussa les épaules.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas c'est souvent comme ça. A chaque fois tout compte fait.**

Shina avait du mal à suivre mais elle se contenta de le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle et Sanji allèrent remplir les placards de leurs achats. Elle partit se changer et revêtir une tenue plus appropriée, Sanji préparait à manger quand deux voix leur parvinrent de l'extérieur. Cela réveilla Zoro qui dormait contre le mur du salon. Shina s'était posé la question s'il lui arrivait d'utiliser un lit ou un siège de temps en temps.

**_ Hé ho ! Tout le monde !**

**_ Shina ? Luffy ?**

C'étaient Usopp et Chopper, revenus de la plage. Shina redescendit, changée. Elle portait une longue robe bleue et ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle portait toujours ses bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Sanji faillit en lâcher sa poêle et Zoro du cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr que c'était bien la même fille. Elle avait aussi une perle noire pendue à son cou.

**_ Shina-swannnn ! S'exclama Sanji en tournoyant autour d'elle. Tu es ravissaaaaante ! **

**_ Hem…Merci Sanji…**

Dehors, Usopp racontait comment il avait terrassé un nid de serpents en cours de route. Shina qui passa à côté de lui, lui demanda de quelle couleur ils étaient.

**_ Ils étaient rouges et verts. Une bonne vingtaine ! approuva le menteur. Mais je les ai attachés tous ensembles et ils n'ont pu rien faire ! HA HA !**

Chopper et Luffy le regardaient avec une attitude plus qu'étrange pour la jeune femme. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sauter sur un tronc d'arbre pour faire voler un renne en criant.

**_ Et puis je suis le capitaine Usopp je n'aurais pas pu mourir.**

**_ Oh détrompes-toi, le contredit-telle gentiment. Une seule morsure aurait suffit à te tuer.**

**_ U…Une seule ? répéta Usopp, tétanisé. **

**_ Hu hun, acquiesça-telle, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**_ Arrrrrrghhhhh, éructa-t-il.**

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le seul tronc de libre, Shina remarqua que Luffy restait fixant le chien, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas Luffy-San ?**

**_ Ton chien. Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.**

**_ Il n'aime pas qu'on lui coure après. Mais que voulais-tu faire avec Trek ?**

**_ Je voulais monter dessus pour voler un peu sur ton chien-pigeon.**

**_ Quoi ?**

Shina le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Nami lui asséna un violent coup sur le crâne.

**_ Idiot ! Tu n'aurais pas fais ça au chien de Shina quand même ? Et puis tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible.**

**_ Bah quoi ? Il a bien des ailes non ?**

**_ Mais quelle nouille, désespérait Sanji.**

Zoro sortit de la maison en baillant et voulut s'asseoir, sauf que tous les troncs étaient pris par au moins deux personnes. Il s'avança vers Sanji qui s'était mis à côté de Shina.

**_ Donne moi ta place le cuistot.**

**_ Pardon ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire ?**

**_ Parfaitement, donne-moi ta place.**

**_ Et pourquoi devrais-je laisser ma place à un idiot comme toi ? Tu n'avais qu'à venir en même temps que tout le monde !**

Zoro lui envoya un regard assassin.

**_ Tu ne dois pas t'occuper de la bouffe normalement ? C'est ton job non ?**

**_ La ferme sale marimo ! Grrr…..**

**_ Grrr**

La situation s'électrifiant, Shina se leva et proposa sa place.

**_ Non Shina-chan, tu n'as pas à lui céder ta place,, s'opposa le cuisinier.**

**_ Sanji-Kun ? L'interpela Nami, qui ne pouvait profiter du coucher de soleil en paix.**

**_ Oui Nami chérie ?**

**_ Peux-tu aller voir en cuisine ? J'ai vraiment faim ce soir…**

**_ Tout de suite ma Nami chérie !**

Et le blond se précipita vers la maison dans une tornade de cœurs. Zoro s'assit donc aux côtés de Shina. La discussion s'entama au bout de quelques secondes.

**_ Vous vous disputez souvent comme ç a ?**

**_ Hein ? Oh ! Parfois oui. C'est de sa faute, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.**

**_ Aha…**

Finalement, Sanji appela tout le monde à table et à peine entrés, une délicieuse odeur envahit l'air. Sanji posa sur la table des plats de couleurs vives ainsi que de nombreux assaisonnements qui embaumaient la pièce. Shina avait les yeux écarquillés devant ce festin. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu la possibilité de manger de manière aussi copieuse.

**_ C'est…C'est incroyable…**

**_ Je sui cuisinier de première classe, c'est une habitude pour moi. Mais j'y pense ! S'interrompit il en tapant du poing dans sa main. Nous ne nous sommes pas tous présentés !**

Un tour de table s'imposa donc.

**_ Je suis Nami, la navigatrice.**

**_ Moi c'est Usopp, je suis un preux guerrier des océans qui a déj…**

**_ Roronoa Zoro.**

**_ Je m'appelle Chopper, je suis le médecin de bord.**

**_ J'm'appelle Luffy ! Je suis le capitaine ! Mais ça tu le savais non ?**

**_Tu connais déjà mon nom aussi, dit Robin.**

**_ Bon eh bien je termine, je suis Shina Kyosuke et je tiens un commerce de perles et de coraux.**

**_ Maintenant que tous le monde se connait, à table !**

**_ Yatta ! J'ai faim ! Beugla Luffy qui avait déjà commencé.**

Bien que Luffy dévore tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, le repas prit son temps, l'alcool avait bien monté aux esprits. Même Nami et Zoro, qui tenaient très bien la boisson étaient plus guillerets. Tous étaient sortis et assis sur les troncs. Le soleil était quasiment rendu au bout de sa course et le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus mais les températures restaient clémentes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Shina était à moitié saoule et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant vu que les bouteilles se remplaçaient au fur et à mesure, aux soins de Sanji. Un feu au milieu du cercle les réchauffait. Arrivés à une heure avancée de la nuit, Luffy dansant autour du feu avec un Usopp et un Chopper enflammés.

**_ Il y a trois chambres, indiqua Shina, enivrée par l'ambiance et l'alcool. L'une des chambres possède un lit double et un lit simple. L'autre a deux lits superposés. Si jamais vous restez…**

**_ Je prends un des lits du haut, brailla Usopp.**

**_ Je prends l'autre ! ajouta Luffy.**

Trek assistait à la scène, couché au pied du feu, les ailes repliées. Shina, de nouveau assise aux côtés de Zoro, chancelait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa chope se vidait. La nuit avait maintenant pris place et les ombres projetées par le feu dansaient sur les huit fêtards.

**_ Luffy ! Regarde ! L'interpela Usopp.**

Celui-ci prit la pose sur l'un des rondins de bois, le chien malencontreusement agrippé à son dos, donnait l'impression qu'Usopp avait des ailes et deux oreilles de chien. Chopper, Luffy et Usopp partirent dans un fou rire qui finalement se transforma en fou rire général. Chacun parlait de vive voix et l'on avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les paroles de chacun. Heureusement, la maison n'avait pas de voisins qui auraient sûrement prié pour qu'un Buster Call vienne les arrêter. Enfin, selon les dires de Zoro. Shina se pencha vers celui-ci et lui sourit, candide ou saoule, Zoro ne savait pas.

**_ Vous avez de la chance d'être aussi unis. Je t'envie Zoro-San.**

**_ C'est vraiment une drôle de bande, sûr ! Mais nous faisons entièrement confiance à notre idiot de capitaine. On n'est p…**

Mais Zoro ne pu terminer sa phrase car Shina venait de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, épuisée.

* * *

_***** Arrivés au bout vous êtes, laisser une review, plaisir me ferait...Nan mais REVIEW je vous REVIEW force pas REVIEW du tout REVIEW à le faire...REVIEW Bisous à ceux qui continuent à me lire*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Bon je vous demande pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster et pour la taille minimale du chapitre, je tenterais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! *****_

_Who Think Fast : Une petite Oc que je commence à trouver Mary-Sue...à mon grand désarroi !_

* * *

Le réveil fut laborieux pour Shina. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux que l'alcool avait laissé ses traces. Un horrible mal de crâne avait cédé la place à l'ivresse passée de la veille. La veille ! Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait juste d'être tombée de sommeil. Shina s'habilla aussi vite que ses membres engourdis le lui permettaient. Elle enfila un short blanc et un haut sans manches bleu marine, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales à talons. Sans bruits, elle ouvrit sa porte et s'avança dans le couloir vers les chambres censées accueillir les autres. Elle entrouvrit la première porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Dans cette chambre, Nami et Robin dormaient encore dans le lit double Chopper occupait le lit simple.

« Ils seraient donc restés dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Refermant doucement la porte, elle poussa délicatement l'autre situé juste derrière. Dans les couchettes du haut dormaient Luffy et Usopp et dans celle du bas Sanji, mais l'autre était défaite, sans aucune présence du bretteur.

« Ba ? Il serait retourné sur leur navire lui ? »

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne restait plus qu'une ou deux bouteilles vides sur la table. Le reste était clean. Sur la table justement, il y avait un papier : « Nous avons profité de ton hospitalité pour cette nuit, merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de la manière dont cela s'est terminé, tu t'es effondrée sur Zoro qui t'a ramenée dans ta chambre. Nous avons rangé et sommes allées nous coucher aussi. Nami. » Shina se sentit honteuse de les avoir ainsi obligé à tout nettoyer à sa place. Elle plia le message et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il n y avait plus rien du tout en raison des festivités d'hier soir et elle décida d'aller chercher des fruits. Il y en avait plein sur les arbres, situés un peu plus au nord de la maison. Elle attrapa un panier en osier et sortit. Elle se dépêcha de le remplir de fruits avant que ses invités ne se réveillent. Comme elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré d'aussi gentilles personnes, et puis elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de discuter avec d'autres personnes que celles de cette île. Ils étaient tellement différents de ce qu'elle imaginait des pirates en général. Une fois sa cueillette terminée, elle retourna à la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Robin, assise à table, occupée à lire un livre en buvant un café.

_ Bonjour Robin, vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Très bien merci, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais cela ne me dérange pas.

_ C'est-à-dire que j'ai un peu de mal…Les autres ne sont pas réveillés je suppose ? J'ai vu que le lit de Zoro-San était défait, je en sais pas où il a pu passer.

Robin posa sa tasse de café sur la table quand Trek sauta sur le banc à côté d'elle.

_ Vraiment ? Il est peut-être retourné sur le navire…Pour ce qui concerne mes compagnons, le réveil est encore loin je pense. Excepté moi et Nami, personne n'est levé, dit Robin en caressant les ailes du chien-oiseau.

_ Vous devez être épuisé, tant mieux si vous reprenez des forces.

Elle alla poser son panier sur la table.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Ce sont des fruits. Il y en a beaucoup plus loin d'ici. Je te montrerai si tu veux il y a une belle vue.

_ Avec plaisr !

Nami entra à son tour dans le salon.

_ Bonjour ! Tout va bien ? demanda Shina

_ Très bien merci ! Et toi ? Tu as vu le mot que j'avais laissé ?

_ Oui, je suis désolée que vous ayez du terminer sans moi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on doit faire avec les gars sur le navire !

_ Ne t'excuse pas, ajouta Robin. Tu n'es pas plus fautive que nous. La soirée a duré tard et nous n'avions pas à nous imposer de notre côté.

_... Cela remonte à tellement loin que je ne sais pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai accueillis quelqu'un chez moi comme ça ! En tout cas, faites comme bon vous semble, vous êtes comme chez vous.

Peu à peu, les garçons sortirent à leur tour des chambres, à moitié éveillés. Aucun ne semblait se soucier de l'absence de Zoro et ils mangèrent sans s'en soucier. Alors que tout allait pour le mieux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

*****Je suis un peu démotivée en ce moment je ne sais pas si l'histoire vaut le coup que je la continue...donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît ! *****


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite ça ne sera pas de grands chapitres à venir car j'ai tout bêtement égaré mes feuilles, en gros je tente de retrouver les mots le plus proche du texte de départ. Sur le coup je me sens très très proche du marimo...*****_

_Karasu-Dess : Merci de tes encouragements, pourvu que ça te plaise ! Et sache que ça ne me gêne pas que tu écrives autant ! _

_Guest : Merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien. Je vais donc poursuivre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tiens ? Un revenant !**

Sur le seuil se tenait la dernière personne qu'avait envie de voir Shina : le maire. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, observant chaque visage, puis se posa sur celui de Shina. Ses yeux trahissaient une colère extrême mêlée à une certaine peur.

« Alors c'est donc vrai…Tu as bien recueillis ces maudits pirates ! Les habitants m'avaient informé qu'ils avaient vu de la fumée dans la direction de la côte. N'as-tu pas honte, siffla-t-il.

Shina se leva brusquement, ce qui fit grogner son chien.

_ Mr le maire ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu !

_ Comment oses-tu ? Moi qui ai tant fais pour toi et ta mère ! Voilà comment tu me remercie ? En protégeant ces types ?

_ Ca suffit ! Ma mère ne vous a jamais tenu en estime ! Vous ave laissé tomber notre famille et vous l'avez laissé mourir quand mon père est parti ! Tous les pirates ne sont pas des monstres. Maintenant sortez de chez moi !

Le maire se sentit encore plus choqué et avança d'un pas à l'intérieur. Treck grogna de plus belle.

_ Pas question ! Pas tant que ces pirates seront ici !

_ Dis donc papy. T'es drôlement énervé dit Luffy, totalement décontracté.

_ Taisez vous, vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, s'exclama le maire, bien que la peur commence à prendre le dessus sur sa détermination.

Sanji se leva lentement et s'approcha du maire. Celui-ci était désormais totalement effrayé.

_ Du calme vous. Apparemment, c'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire ici. Shina-chan nous a accueillis de son plein gré. Si vous nous haïssez, tant pis, nous on s'en fiche. Mais n'allez pas gâcher la vie de Shina-chan à cause de vos préjugés.

_ Mais…tenta le maire.

Sanji devint plus menaçant.

_ Écoute moi bien vieux croûton. Shina t'a demandé de partir de chez elle. Soit tu le fais maintenant, soit c'est nous qui allons t'en déloger…

Le maire prit l'avertissement au sérieux et s'esquiva en déclarant avec le peu de courage qui lui restait :

_ Tu le payeras Shina Kyosuke ! Crois-moi ! Va donc au diable avec tes pirates !

Et il disparu dans le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Shina s'affaissa sur sa chaise, épuisée par la pression qu'elle venait de subir.

_ Je vous remercie Sanji-San, même si vous n'auriez pas du y aller aussi fort : il va revenir avec des habitants, armés sûrement.

Sanji sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

_ Et tu penses que ça nous fait peur ? On est des pirates quand même !

_ Ouais ! Et ceux qui font du mal à mes amis auront affaire à moi, beugla Luffy, un grand sourire collé en plein milieu du visage.

Tous rirent allègrement. Mais la joie ne dura pas car la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, sur un Zoro, énervé comme tout, avec l'objectif clair de raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était torse nu et trempé de sueur.

_ Zoro ! T'étais passé où ? s'exclama Luffy. T'en as mis du temps à venir qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

_ J'étais sur le navire pour m'entraîner. J'ai voulu plonger pour travailler mon apnée mais je me suis fais manger par un drôle de poisson-singe.

_ Mais quel abruti !, dit Sanji à voix basse. Tout ce suspense pour une simple connerie de ce marimo...

_ J'ai réussis à m'en libérer mais là j'ai vu quelque chose sur la mer. Ah oui ! Au fait : Va te faire foutre Love-cook !

_ De quoi ? Répète algue de mes deux !

_ Lisse tomber, y a plus important. Vous devriez venir sur le bateau, et vite !

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ A l'horizon, il y a un navire pirate.

Shina leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

_ Il y avait un pavillon noir, ça peut pas être plus clair !

_ Bon, allons voir ce fameux navire !

Chacun avait oublié le petit déjeuner, même Luffy. Ils se précipitèrent dehors en direction du navire des Mugiwaras.

* * *

_*****En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la taille du texte et son contenu, à plus !*****_


End file.
